Jim Porter
Jim Porter is the commanding officer of the Massachusetts Militia and the 1st Continental Army and all of its composing regiments he holds the rank of General. Story Pre-Invasion Years before the Skitters invaded he served in Desert Storm, with Captain Weaver serving under him. Close to when the invasion began he was due to retire, but because of it he was forced to stay in the military. Invasion After the Invasion occurred he assumed command of the Massachusetts Militia, a rag tag group of soldiers and resistance fighters, and began to fight back as best he could, trying to hold the city of Boston. Season 1 Porter eventually began to realize the city was a lost cause, especially once the Mothership showed up. He began preparations to split the Militia up by regiment and go to ground. He orders all militia to retreat back to the HQ to begin the evacuation. Porter had the main regiment leaders gather as he explained his plan. In light of Cpt. Jameson’s death at Back Bay, he gave Weaver command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Weaver and Tom attempted to argue this decision, with objections that they would never have a better opportunity to fight and there were still many harnessed kids, respectively. Porter counters by saying that they still don't know how to fight these things and that what scientists they have are still confounded by the harness situation. He dismisses them but pulls Tom aside. He tells Tom that he put Weaver in charge due to his long army career but wants Tom there to keep the civilians safe. As Tom leaves, Porter wishes him luck and tells him that this war is not over. Porter soon returns to the 2nd Mass who have taken shelter in the John F. Kennedy High School and informed them that he had made contact with other resistance groups in areas such as Chicago and Los Angeles and that the Massachusetts Militia wasn't alone anymore. He also brought Dr. Michael Harris who claimed to have found a way to free harnessed children. After the destruction of the 7th Massachusetts Regiment, Porter returned to the 2nd Mass once again and informed Weaver and Tom that the Skitters were pulling back and regrouping in the cities. The other resistance groups had reported to Porter of a similar pattern and that it was the perfect time for an assault against them in three different cities. He also wanted to find a way to blow up the alien construction above the city and he allowed John Pope to work on developing explosives which led to him finding a way to destroy the Mechs, giving the 2nd Mass an even greater chance during the battle in Boston. Just before the attack on Boston, Porter lost contact with the 4th and 5th just before his HQ was hit by Skitters. He ordered Dai to warn Weaver and told him to abort the mission unless he could contact them. According to Dai, Porter had been pinned down by rubble and was most likely dead by the time he had returned to the 2nd Mass. However, Porter survived and managed to mount an assault on the Mothership, but failed. After this he left Massachusetts and headed for Charleston, South Carolina. Season 2 Porter reunites with the 2nd Mass on the outskirts of Charleston, where he is now a Colonel in the 1st Continental Army. He and his group found Hal, Maggie and Pope, and went looking for the rest of the 2nd Mass he later found them due to Weaver firing off his pistol to gain people's attention. Season 3 Seven months after the Volm land, Porter has been promoted to General and is now using a cane. After Tom returned he met with Weaver and Porter and told them they were going to attack Boston. Weaver told him changing it now would put them behind schedule. Tom felt that now that they know Karen is in the Boston tower, they could take down the grid and kill Karen at the same time. Weaver was hesitant since Boston was heavily guarded. Porter reminded Tom and Weaver of how he almost lost his life trying to attack the Boston Mothership, and that he wanted a second chance at it. Porter saw the tactical advantages, knowing that Karen controls the Espheni forces on the eastern seaboard, taking her out would be a significant victory. When Tom grew upset, Porter interrupted him and said he needed to get some rest. After Tom left, Jim told Weaver to be careful, that Tom was volatile. Weaver said he understood why Tom is so upset. Weaver said that if Tom is telling them the truth, Porter finished saying that they’d have the key to victory. Later, Porter was underground when the bomb went off. When Tom arrived in the infirmary Porter said it was good to see Tom survived. He told Tom all the main exits were blocked with debris and that he sent people to check several elevator shafts. Tom asked about the north exits, Porter said he didn’t have the people to check them. Tom volunteered himself and Anthony to go check them. After capturing and restraining Lourdes, she suddenly awoke and started attempting to make Tom feel guilty for all that happened. Porter told him not to listen, it was the worm talking. Lourdes' plan backfired as her rant inspired Tom to blow a hole in the wall to set the people underground free. Season 4 When the 2nd Mass was returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. With the 2nd Mass seperated, the remaining survivors are held in the now Ghetto Prison of Charleston, now run by the Espheni. It is highly assumed that along with the remaining survivors of Charleston, Porter was killed when the Beamers were bombing the area or sometime after . Behind the Scenes *Dale Dye, the actor who portrays Porter is a retired U.S. Marine. In between takes he drills extras on military etiquette.Falling Skies App, The Price of Greatness Gallery Col Porter.jpg|Colonel Porter (Charleston) Col Porter 1st Cont Army.jpg porter.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Global Resistance Category:1st Continental Army Category:Humans Category:U.S Military